The Forgotten Gundam
by BlackWolfMaster
Summary: What if instead of the normal gundam seed stroy our character have been to gather form the beggining. Now through in a time traveling gundam from another planet and we have hell in a hand basket.


**The Forgotten Gundam**

On board the Arcangle Shin, Stella, Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus were all getting ready for their vacation. They were all excited because this was the first break they have been given since they joined the International Organization of Peace (INOP). INOP was created for the sole purpose of keeping the world safe from any evil organization. They achieved this goal by piloting these humanoid-fighting machines called Gundams. Kira pilots the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, Athrun pilots the ZGMF-X19A Burning Justice, Shin pilots the ZMGF-X42S Destiny, Stella pilots the ZMGF-X101 Phoenix, Cagalli Pilots the GAT-X105A Strike Rouge, and Lacus is the Gundams team Tactical leader and pilots the GAT-25A Hero.

These teens weren't the only one that piloted mobile suits there was also Mu La Flaga he piloted the Orb-1 Akatsuki. The Arcangle was headed for the sunny pacific for the entire vacation. They were brining along many fun things like jet-skis, speedboats, and a few submarines. From the Earth Federation resupplie base New York to the Archangel's vacation spot was a long streak taking over three days. Once they arrived though the entire crew was ecstatic. Lacus, Cagalli and Stella were out on the upper deck in their bikinis looking down in at the crystal clear water.

"Kira come on I want to get in already." Lacus said as she waited for her boy friend to come out in his bathing suit.

"Yea Athrun and Shin you guys should hurry up to." Cagalli yelled for her and Stella's boy friends too.

A few minutes later the three men emerged all wearing short. They followed the girls to the elevator that would take them in to the water below. On the bridge Captain of the Arcangle Miru was watch the sonar when a beep came back.

"So captain are you just going to sit in here all day or will you join me?" Mu La Flaga said standing behind her as she began to bring up a camera feed.

She seemed to be ignoring him so he was about to ask again when the feed came through. On the screen it showed the ocean bottom. It moved along the bottom till it came to a large block of frozen ice.

"What it is way to warm for ice to be here and why is it stuck to the bottom of the sea." Mu asked to no one in particular.

"Captain I just preformed a scan there seems to be something large at the center of that ice block." Meralliya said form her position.

"What there is something in side that? How can that be?" Mu asked walking over to confirm what Meralliya said. As he looked at the scan it indeed showed a metal form in the ice below them. "By looks of it, it looks to be a mobile suit." Mu said and captain Miru gasped.

"Get Kira and the other pilots up her now." Captain Miru commanded and Mu immediately got on the intercom.

Kira and the other pilots were on their way down in the elevator to go swimming when Mu La Flaga's voice came over the intercom "all Gundam pilots please report to the bridge. I repeat all Gundam pilots report to the bridge."

"Well so much for our swimming." Kira groaned as the clicked the button for the bridge.

When they got to the bridge the saw a picture of ice on the screen. There was a shadow inside the ice was tall and seemed to fill the entire inside of the ice.

"As you can see we have found some ice out here. It wouldn't be a problem except there is something large and has the outer figure of a mobile suit." the captain explained.

"Captain but that is impossible no mobile suit made could survive the pressure let alone being in ice." Cagalli said.

"Yes I know that is exactly why were are sending you all in the submarines to retrieve that ice block. Now move out." The captain ordered.

Immediately the young pilots moved to the hanger.

"Aright Athrun, Shin, and Stella you will be in Submarine No. 1 Kira, you me and Cagalli will be in Submarine No. 2." Lacus said.

They all moved to their positions as Mr. Murdock the chief engineer moved the submarines to their launch positions.

Once in the water the subs made their way to the bottom of the ocean to find this elusive peace of ice. Kira the pilot of submarine No. 2 spotted the ice first. He brought the submarine above one side as Athrun came down on the other side. The shot harpoons from the bottom of the subs in to the mass and began tugging it towards the arc angle. No one ready for the secrets they were about to unlock. They docked with the Arcangle the ice brought into the hanger were Mr. Murdock and the rest of the engineers were using flamethrowers to melt the ice. After about 2 hours of work they finally began to uncover the outer body of a mobile suit one that greatly resembled the Strike freedom.

This Machine was identical to the Strike freedom except for a few details. First the color was manly black and red. The wings were closer to that of the original freedom and there was a long pole attacked to its back.

Other then that the machines could have been twins.

"Well Meralliya can you tell me how long its been down there?" Captain Miru asked.

"Yea from carbon dating I conclude that the ice is 250 years old." Meralliya said a bit of shock in her voice.

"No way that is impossible it looks as modern as the Freedom no way it is 250 years old." The captain yelled.

Before Meralliya could reply Mr. Murdock called "hey captain we are about to unfreeze the cockpit thought you might want to be here."

Meralliya and captain Miru quickly ran to the hanger. Mr. Murdock was just finishing unfreezing the cockpit when it burst open to reveal a young male with white hair as pure as snow. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had on an oxygen mask. The cockpit seemed to be frozen on the inside to but not in a solid block.

They immediately rushed the young man to the infirmary as the pilots got a closer look at the now unfrozen mobile suit. Mr. Murdock was about to enter the cockpit when it slammed shut and locked.

"What the hell its like this thing has a mind of its own." He yelled.

Kira tried to override the system but kept getting booted out.

In the infirmary the young man lay on the bed unknown to every one in the room he regained consciousness.

"So how is he doctor?" Captain Miru asked.

"He is in perfect health in fact I could say he is in better shape then anyone aboard this ship." The doctor told her.

"Oh I see well keep me posted I want to know as soon as he awakens." She replied before walking out. The doctor walked over to his desk and sat down his back facing the patient.

The young man got out of bed, grabbed a syringe of sedative off a near by table then snuck up behind the doctor. The young man stabbed the syringe into his neck and let the sedative loose in the doctor. Once the doctor was out the young man strode out of the room and headed to where his machine lay in wait.

Once he entered the hanger he hide behind some crates and waited for the perfect opportunity to run for it. Once it was presented he took it and jumped up on to his machine and inside as soon as the cockpit opened.

Mr. Murdock just caught a glimpse of some one disappear into the cockpit of the new Gundam. He thought it was his imagination till the machine powered up and stood. He quickly ran to the intercom and called the bridge.

On the bridge all the pilots Meralliya and the captain sat when Mr. Murdock's voice came over the inter com. "that dam machine is active I think it's the kid we found in it." Mr. Murdock yelled as crashing was heard. All the pilots ran to the hanger as Meralliya locked the catapult.

"Um captain we have a problem he is hacking the catapult controls." Meralliya said trying to lock him out.

The pilots arrived in time to see the new Gundam disappear out of the catapult. Outside the Gundam hovered in front of the Arcangle looking around then it turned towards the Arcangle her self he seemed to be studying it. It began to fly back when it dodged a beam shot. The machine whirled around and stared a spider like mech right in the face as it's back mounted gun began to charged again as several more showed up.

The Gundam grabbed a long pole that had originally hooked to it's back as a green blade jetted out of the side of the top. At that moment both the captain and Mu gasped. The watch as the machine easily took out all of the spider machines with its deadly scythe. All the pilots looked at Miru and Mu.

"Do you guys recognize that machine?" Lacus asked.

"Yea but we thought it was just a story. It takes place long ago when war was still fought with tanks and planes; a giant battle between the earth forces and the plants was taking place. Many people were dieing the battle had no end it sight till a lone humanoid fighting machine appeared on the battle field and destroyed both sides."

"This happened several times as the war raged on till both sides sought peace to take this enemy down. The machine became to be known as the reaper because of its beam scythe and how it never left any thing standing in its wake. Actually most modern day mobile suits are based of the Reaper's design. The story said it disappeared about 250 years ago." Mu said.

The machine outside had just destroyed all the spider mechs. Meralliya was sitting there when a radio call came in.

"Uh captain we are being hailed." She said.

"Put it on the screen" the captain replied.

"Arcangle this the pilot of Time unit Z666 - Reaper. Requesting permission to join your crew." the young white haired man said.

"Permission granted please come abroad." The captain said and the Gundam returned to the awaiting ship and crew.

The Gundam landed in the hanger and moved to an empty spot on the wall. The cockpit opened and the boy jumped out to the floor below. He landed gracefully with out even bending his knees like the high jump was nothing. He looked around at every one a cautious smile on his face.

"I am Erick Masters I thank you for freeing me from crio sleep." Erick said looking at the captain.

"Crio sleep?" Meralliya asked looking at the stunning male.

"Yes. A induced sleep that my machine caused when we were caught in a storm." Erick Replied eyeing Meralliya.

"So that is why you and your machine were incased in ice when we found you?" the captain asked this time.

"Yes that would be correct. Also you guys might want to check the Doc I gave him some sedative so he may be out a while." Erick said shocking some of the crew.

"Oh so that's how come he has told me that you awoke yet." The captain said.

"Yes ma'am. Now if you would excuse me I have some work to do." Erick said turning towards his machine.

"Mr. Murdock and the other engineers cane take care of that." The Captain said.

"Grim please bring the Reaper online. Then if you would begin a system check please." Erick said as the Machine came to life.

After getting into the cockpit Erick moved it over to the empty spot in front of every one and lied down. Once it was on the ground the computer began to beep.

"Thank you Grim once you are done I would like a damage report as well as the status of the core and time drive." Erick said getting out of the cockpit not bothering to look at the shocked and scared crew. As he began to gather tools he would need.

"How did you do that?" Mr. Murdock asked Erick just ignored him.

"Erick how did you get your machine to do that?" Meralliya asked

"Simple The Reaper is equipped with an A.I. His name is Grim." Erick asked as he finished gathering tools.

He walked to his machine and jumped into the cockpit.

"Hmm seems all the systems are ok and the only damage is outer damage on the right shoulder." Erick said and jumped out of the cockpit and headed to the right shoulder. Once there he began to adjust the armor and remove shrapnel once that was done he began to bang out the dents. Once that was done he backed away and looked at a few cracks in the armor.

"Grim please activate the automatic repair system." Erick said jumping into the cockpit the machine.

A few minutes later he returned machine to is spot on the wall. After wards Erick walked over to the other Gundams and looked them over.

"Well, well by the look of these the followed the basic outer design I gave them though it also the expanded on the systems with ideas of there own." Erick said looking over the machine stopping in front of the Hero. "So tell me girl with the pink hair this is your Mobile suit? Also you are the leader of the team?" Erick said more as a statement then a question.

"Yea I am. My name is Lacus Cline and I pilot the hero and am leader of the Arcangle's Gundam team." Lacus said eyeing the suspicious boy.

"Well I have important information to share with you and your crew mates." Erick said

"Where would you get info we don't already know?" She questioned.

"The future." Was all Erick said.


End file.
